Goodbye
by jOO
Summary: *Yuri* A certain character is leaving the Garden, but soon discovers feelings that might hold her back... (SxQ)


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII isn't mine...sadly...*sigh*

Author's Note: This is a yuri. If you have no clue what that is, then you probably shouldn't read it. I'll laugh at your flames, so it will be a waste of time for you to send it. This may seem OOC, but then if you consider the passion between Squall and Rinoa in the game and how Authors (including myself) try to pair one of the two with other characters, it seems OOC too. Soo...anyway lol. It's rated R for yuri situations and mild cursing. So, love it, hate it, just review it.

"Hey Quisty!" Rinoa chirped, running down the hallway to check up with her blonde friend.

"Hey Rin," Quistis said, looking over to Rinoa.

"Whatcha up to??" Rinoa continued, looking at the stack of books in Quistis's pale arms.

"Oh...just some book work. Nothing big," Quistis sighed, heading towards her classroom.

"Ahhh...So, how have classes been?" Rinoa asked, following her through the thread of students walking around.

"Fine. Just the same, ya know...Trepies bothering me, students turning in homework late...same old, same old," Quistis commented, "How is Squall?"

"Oh...he's fine. Well...he was kind of upset. You know, about the news and all," Rinoa said, her voice getting a bit quiet.

"News? What news?" Quistis responded after entering the classroom and shutting the door behind her and her friend.

"You haven't heard? Oh...well...I don't know if I should tell," the raven haired girl said, taking a seat in one of the desks while Quistis stood behind her own.

"Oh come on...You can tell me. I mean, we've been through _alot_," Quistis replied while taking her seat.

"Well....all right. Selphie is quitting SeeD," Rinoa said as she leaned forward, looking at Quistis, "She turned her resume just a few days ago."

"_What?!_" Quistis exclaimed, "Why???"

"She said she couldn't handle what happened to Trabia....said that she couldn't stand the thought of being affiliated with a military group," Rinoa stated dryly.

"Hhumm..." Quistis murmured, leaning back in her desk chair and placing her fingertips to her chin.

"We're going to have a going away party for her...sort of say goodbye," Rinoa said, "You mean a lot to Selphie, so you better show up. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"You won't have to...I'll show up. It will be fun," Quistis said with her trademark charming smile.

************************************

The Garden's hallways echoed with shouts of laughter, and loud talking from students. Just the same as classes went on, students slept through them and instructors sighed. Soon, it was the weekend and the students shouted with joy as the instructors smiled with relief. It was also itching up upon Saturday night. The night of Selphie's Goodbye Party.

"Guys honestly...I don't want to go out tonight. I just want to pack and get things ready for tomorrow," Selphie said as she stood at her dorm's doorway, looking at her cowboy and martial artist friend.

"Come on Seffie...You owe me. Remember when I bought you that hotdog last week? It's time to return the favor," Irvine said, moving his weight from his left foot to his right while placing his hands into his pockets.

"You got her a hotdog and not me?!" Zell exclaimed, looking at Irvine.

"Sorry Zell...Next time I'll get you one," Irvine replied dryly.

"Yeah, you better...." Zell said while trailing off.

"Guys...I don't want to go," Selphie continued, looking down and speaking somberly.

"You have to Seffie...If you don't I'll just sit out here all night," Irvine threatened with a smirk on his thin lips.

"Ugh...fine...one drink, that's it," Selphie said, giving up and shutting her door.

"Yes!!! Time to parr-tay!!" Zell shouted after making a few punches in the air while Irvine frowned at Zell.

******************************************

The giant chandelier shone brightly across the dance floor as the small string quartet played a soft melody. Champagne flowed around the room as groups of people exclaimed with laughter, talking about the previous weeks events. A gift table overflowed with different colored packages over the off-white table cloths. White feathers dusted the dance floor while the stars shone brightly down from the sky light. The ballroom looked amazing.

Emerging from the tall bronze doors, Rinoa walked in, arm locked with Squalls. Her lilac dress dragged along the floor as her wrap started to slide off her shoulders a little. Unlocking her arm from Squalls, she straightened her wrap, then pinned the lilac flower onto Squall's SeeD uniform.

Following the couple, Quistis entered. Her hair styled and placed up, with a few hairs gracing the nape of her neck. Her jade green strapless dress drug along the floor as well, with a line of rhinestones underneath the bust. Her small silver necklace shone brightly under the light as she walked down the stairs and to the bar, ordering a glass of wine and partaking of it upon arrival.

"Wow Quisty, you look..._different_," Squall said, studying his best friend.

"What he means is you look lovely," Rinoa quickly stated, after elbowing Squall in the stomach.

"Don't worry...I've know Squall long enough...I'll take it as a compliment," Quistis replied with a small giggle.

"HEY!!! She's coming!!!" Zell exclaimed after sticking his head through the bronzen doors.

The room quickly became silent as the crowd watched the giant doors, waiting for the guest of the hour to arrive. The string quartet hushed all music in anticipation.

"Really Irvy, why are we going to the ballroom? They serve the drinks in the cafeteria," Selphie stated as she looked at her cowboy friend.

The quartet started to play a wonderful rendition of "Eyes On Me" as the two entered. Selphie's eyes grew wide with amazement as she saw the crowd of people dressed up in their very best. 

"Oh my..." Selphie whispered as she covered her face with her hands.

"We figured you leaving us and all calls for a goodbye party...so have fun Seffie!" Irvine said, placing his hand on Selphie's back and smiling.

The crowd cheered while they watched Selphie proceed down the ballroom steps, then they all soon broke down and returned to their small groups, chattering away.

"Hey Selph!! How do you like it?" Rinoa exclaimed, running forward while dragging Squall behind with a locked hand.

"It's so beautiful...and everyone looks s-so nice...and I'm in my pajamas..." Selphie stammered, looking at her friends.

"Don't worry babe. You look cute. Plus, tonight is for you. It doesn't matter what you're wearing. We're gonna have fun tonight," the raven haired girl stated, smirking while doing so.

"Kay...Well...what now?" Selphie asked while looking about.

"Have fun!! Mingle!!!" Rinoa exclaimed, unlocking Squall's hand and pulling Selphie forward.

**************************

"Another glass of wine, please," Quistis ordered, placing the beautifully carved wine glass upon the bar.

"But that's your fourth glass Instructor," the SeeD replied, looking at the blonde haired lady with concern.

"Another glass of wine, please. Don't worry...I can hold my alcohol," Quistis retorted, looking a bit cross.

The nervous student refilled the glass, then turned away to serve another. Quistis picked up the glass, drinking from it.

"Hey Quisty!! Why aren't you dancing??" Zell asked after running up to the Instructor.

"Because I'm getting drunk off my ass," Quistis replied dryly.

"Well...before you do that, why don't you dance or at least say something to Selphie? I mean...you being drunk is probably how she doesn't want to remember you," Zell said, studying the educator.

"Fine...whatever," Quistis replied, placing her drink on the bar and grabbing Zell's hand, pulling him to the dance floor

******************************

Selphie walked through the crowds of people, smiling and nodding as she went. The task of find all of the group members seemed so daunting. Honestly, she didn't want something so big, but it was wonderful. Looking at the dance floor, she spied Zell dancing with a blonde woman. His movements were graceful, yet the woman seemed to have some trouble keeping in step. Small blonde strands danced gracefully against her neck as her jade green dress swayed to the music. Selphie began to blush as she admired the woman from afar. She had never felt this way about someone else before. Six months ago she believed she was in love with Irvine. But, time soon told the two that it was a brother sister love, and only that. But, when watching this woman, her heart seemed to want to jump out of her chest and scream to the world. Selphie turned around quickly, feeling awkward about her emotions.

"Hey Selph...why the red face?" Xu asked, looking up at Selphie's hand covered face.

"Oh...umm...just a little surprised is all..." Selphie replied, sighing deeply.

"Well come on!! We're about to start the real party!!!" Xu exclaimed, grabbing Selphie by her arm and pulling her to the stage while Selphie glanced back to the lady in the jade dress.

**********************************

"Hey everyone!! Time to get this party started!!" Xu shouted into the microphone, watching the dancers scatter from the dance floor, "As you all know, Selphie is leaving us...but, we are going to make her last night here one she'll never forget," Xu said, smiling at the nervous Selphie standing beside her.

"Come on guys!! Bring out Selphie's first gift!!" Xu exclaimed, clapping her hands as a rhumba type music began to play from a hidden stereo.

From a curtained doorway emerged a lady. A chubbier lady, with a fruit wrap headwear, a long dress, and glasses. As soon as the lights hit the lady, everyone soon realized it was Headmaster Cid in drag.

"_Yes, even though I really try..." _Cid sang in a horrible screeching voice, while the crowd echoed with laughter.

"_And mine wandering eyes sometimes pry..." _

Selphie chuckled while watching her headmaster, but looked out to the crowd, to see the mystery woman...no, her mystery woman. 

_"But, every single time I cry..."_

The woman turned from the bar, revealing herself to be the one and only Quistis Trepe.

_"Each time we say goodbyeeeeeeeee!!!"_

To be continued.....

Author's Note x 2: I know this is hard to follow...but bear with me. It may be a bit long too. I'm just tired of seeing all the yuri fics being strictly sex. So, I dont know. I just calmed down a few of the characters, but ya know. Whatever. Review pleasee@!!!


End file.
